Lune Marionete M
by Metal Ikarus
Summary: Um casamento real que exigirá uma noiva nada comum. Conseguirão Saga e Mu encontrar a marionete perfeita para o casamento do Rei Afrodite? Presente de aniversário para Lune-Kuruta-sensei. Parabéns Lune-sensei! n.nb
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaymer: Esta fic é feita sem propósitos financeiros. Apenas com o propósito de desejar um feliz aniversário para uma amiga muito especial e querida (embora ela viva sumida do MSN e do fanfiction... ù.u) Lune-Kuruta-sensei (Dia 16/05). Saint Seiya é do Kurumada. Não sei quem inventou Saber Marionetes, mas créditos pra ele(a). Eu só faço isso por que adoro... **

Eu pensei em fazer uma fic sobre Olympus High, na mesma forma que fiz algumas aí pra trás (que já nem sei mais quantas... ô.o) a respeito da Annabel... n.n

Mas fiquei pensando que se eu começar a fazer fics de OH somente como presentes de aniversário, podem começar a pensar que eu estou fazendo isso por má vontade. E não é verdade. É mais por falta de idéias do que por falta de ânimo mesmo. XD

Mas, eu me lembrei de uma fic que eu escrevi de presente pra Angel que ela gostou muito. A gente que é fã de Angel Marionnete e talz (já até pensei na possibilidade de escrever uma fic de fichas baseada nesse conceito... XD).

E como também achei a fic legal, decidi criar uma sequência. Por que não?

Enfim: Espero que goste Lune-sensei. Eu não tenho seu talento, a fic atrasou um pouquinho, mas é de coração viu? n.n

Ikarus-sama produções apresenta:

**LUNE MARIONETE M**

**By Metal Ikarus**

**Capítulo 01 - Procura-se uma rainha**

Há muito tempo atrás, uma nave com tripulantes desbravadores do espaço desviou seu curso devido a uma tempestade cósmica e foram forçados a fazer um pouso de emergência num planeta desabitado.

Apenas seis sobreviveram. E eram todos homens. O planeta produzia algum tipo de interferência que não os permitia entrar em contato com a Terra. E a única solução que encontraram pra que não fossem extintos ali, foi usar de clonagem pra manter a continuidade da raça.

Mas é óbvio que os homens sentiam falta de suas companheiras. Homens não tem organização. São preguiçosos. Não sabem cozinhar. Por isso, a necessidade de se "criar" mulheres se fez urgente. E os homens recorreram a ciência pra tal.

Criando mulheres robóticas chamadas de Marionetes. Infelizmente, Marionetes ainda são essencialmente robôs. E por isso um cientista maluco passou a pesquisar uma forma de criar Marionetes com corações. Um dispositivo que permite que as Marionetes possuam sentimentos.

E assim começa a nossa história. Numa mansão fora da cidade, onde um cientista trablhava tranquilamente. O reino estava em paz. Na televisão passava um noticiário, sobre uma coroação. O rei anterior da Nova Suécia acabara de falecer, e seu filho Afrodite, assumiria o trono.

_"Agora, Afrodite é o novo rei. O príncipe está recebendo a coroa real, oficializando a cerimônia. Logo, ele fará seu primeiro pronunciamento oficial como rei da Nova Suécia."_

E na tela da televisão, quando o novo rei se senta no trono, todos se ajoelham.

- Eu prometo levar a Nova Suécia a um futuro glorioso e inimaginável de prosperidade. Mas há uma coisa que todo rei deve ter. Uma rainha. Estou a procura da minha rainha e darei um baile real dentro de um mês para eleger a mais bela das belas para ser rainha ao meu lado.

Os murmurinhos começam por todos os lados. Onde Afrodite encontrará uma rainha num planeta onde só existem homens? Aliás, onde só existe uma única mulher. A Rainha Saori.

Mu boceja e muda o canal da televisão. Estava passando outra reportagem.

- Seu primeiro ato como rei é um ato egoísta? - Mu massageia as têmporas.

A atenção de Mu é atraída para a reportagem. Uma multidão de pessoas diante do palácio central exigindo a fabricação de marionetes com corações. Há pouco tempo, Mu participara de um caso envolvendo a descoberta da primeira Marionete com sentimentos do mundo.

Graças a esta descoberta, o mundo conseguiu resgatar a primeira mulher humana em cem anos. Ela foi feita rainha. E esta não era exatamente a reação que ele esperava das pessoas. Ele esperava que a Marionete com coração trouxesse esperança para as pessoas. E não ganância.

_"O mundo esperou por um século a fabricação de Marionetes que pareçam mais humanas. Quando o governo dará ao povo o que ele quer? Esta é a pergunta que todos se fazem."_

- Entretido, Mu?

A voz atrás de Mu o assusta. Ele se vira para se deparar com Saga. O soberano da Nova Grécia. Trajado num terno chiquérrimo e fumando um cigarro.

- Saga. O que o traz aqui?

- Creio que já esteja ciente da nomeação de Afrodite como rei da Nova Suécia.

- Sim. Acabei de ver no noticiário.

- Pois bem. O rei pretende ter uma rainha.

- Ele já anunciou seu desejo na TV. Mas, por que está me dizendo isto?

- Porque Afrodite não quer qualquer rainha. Como sabe, Afrodite é um decendente do Afrodite original que chegou a este planeta. Assim como eu e você. Ele está muito ansioso pela idéia de uma... Rainha mais peculiar...

- Em um planeta que não existe mulheres, exceto por uma... Ele quer se casar com a Rainha Saori...?

- Foi o que eu imaginei, quando ele me convocou... Mas não. Afrodite, nunca nutriu sentimentos por Saori... Ele está mais intrigado com uma pessoa que ele amou no passado.

- Afrodite amou alguém no passado?

- Sim. E pelo que parece, meu antepassado combinou criar uma marionete pra ele. Da mesma forma que a Marionete que está em posse de Kanon, neste momento.

- Outra marionete com coração?

Saga faz que sim com a cabeça. Dá uma tragada no cigarro e o apaga no cinzeiro.

- Meu antepassado criou outra marionete com capacidade de amar. E a escondeu. Neste momento, minhas marionetes estão procurando por ela nas ruínas do templo de Zanarkand.

- No templo de Zanarkand? - Pergunta Mu.

- Pensávamos que as ruínas estavam soterradas. E que não passavam de Ruínas abandonadas de alguma civilização que viveu neste planeta antes de nós. Mas parece que o meu antepassado tinha um laboratório escondido lá (talvez até outros em outras localidades) com Marionetes de Coração Artificial escondidas.

- E o que o faz pensar que se há uma marionete lá. E mais importante, que esta marionete seja a que Afrodite procura?

- Só há uma maneira de descobrir... Não acha? então. Vou precisar da ajuda de um bom cientista ao meu lado, caso eu realmente encontre uma Marionete lá. Gostaria de vir?

Mu se coloca de pé e acena, sorrindo.

**-Ruínas de Zanarkand-**

Os soldados de Nova Grécia já começavam o trabalho. Escavavam com ardor. Equipamentos de rastreio por todos os lados. Saga supervisionava pessoalmente as escavações.

- Como pode ver, Mu... Estamos há um mês tentando encontrar a Marionete nos túneis e escavando a terra. Poderíamos usar sua mente para encontrar a marionete mais depressa.

- Lisonjeado Saga, mas já pensei nisto. Eu desenvolvi um programa que é capaz de rastrear as marionetes com corações artificiais.

- Isso é possível?

- Sim. Os corações artificiais emitem uma espécie de energia peculiar que este programa que estou instalando em seu hard-drive vai rastrear e nos apontar na direção da marionete. Também estou mapeando os túneis das ruínas com outro programa que desenvolvi...

- Eu estava mesmo certo em pedir-lhe ajuda, Mu.

- Um prazer ajudar, Saga, mas vem a inevitável pergunta: Por que concordou em ajudar Afrodite?

- Uma pergunta muito justa. Eu não estou fazendo isto por ele, mas sim pela curiosidade... De encontrar uma nova marionete com coração.

- Apenas curiosidade?

- Sim. Afrodite nunca foi um cientista, e sim, um artista. Ele não compreende a beleza matemática por trás do coração artificial. Ele acha que uma marionete assim pode ser controlada como qualquer outra marionete. E estou curioso pra saber se os planos dele realmente sairão de acordo com suas vontades...

- Me parece que você está quase torcendo para que os planos dele dêem errado, Saga.

- Digamos que... Eu meio que prevejo o resultado final desta empreitada, Mu... Afinal, eu sou um cientista. Eu compreendo melhor do que ninguém as complexidades do coração artificial...

O programa de Mu cumpre sua promessa com louvor. O computador mapeia os túneis e começa a rastrear o coração da marionete. Não demora muito até que os "blip's" começam a apitar. Lentamente a princípio e depois a uma enorme velocidade.

- Você conseguiu, Mu? - Pergunta Saga afoito.

- Sim. Definitivamente há uma marionete com coração aqui! Está há 260 metros a noroeste através dos túneis.

- Imagino como esta marionete sobreviveu há tanto tempo aqui... Qual seria a fonte de energia que a mantém viva?

Mu começa a teclar rapidamente em seu notebook.

- Imagino que seu antepassado tenha criado uma espécie de laboratório auto-suficiente, usando de uma fonte abundante de energia... Meus sistemas estão detectando imensas reservas de energia solar emanando de algum lugar destas cavernas...

Mu se levanta e ergue o laptop.

- Vamos Saga! Traga seus homens para escavar. E traga suas marionetes, também. Podemos precisar delas?

- Pra que? - Pergunta Saga intrigado.

- Se eu conheço seu "eu" passado, e eu conheço, você provavelmente deve ter colocado algum sistema de segurança para proteger a Marionete.

- É... Tem razão...

Alguns minutos depois, Shina começa a derrubar uma parede com socos. Mu rastreara a fonte de energia do coração da marionete e a busca iniciara.

- Estou quase terminando, mestre Saga.

- Explêndido, Shina. Marin. Prepare-se para nos proteger se o teto ceder.

- Sim, senhor Saga.

Shina desfere o último soco demolindo a parede, revelando um laboratório secreto, com uma cápsula, computadores e tubos de refrigeração por todos os lados. O alarme começa a soar e o laboratório entra em Defcon 1.

- Um sistema de segurança. Todos pra trás, enquanto eu desabilito as defesas! Só preciso hackear...! - Diz Mu, exasperado.

- Isto não será necessário Mu.

- Como?

- Se eu conhecço meu "eu" passado, e eu conheço, o sistema de segurança seria preparado para não matar seu criador.

Saga adentra o laboratório e lasers começam a scaneá-lo de cima a baixo.

_"Scaneando... Arcada dentária indentificada... DNA identificado... Química cerebral identificada... Altura identificada... Porte físico identificado... Retinas indentificadas... Impressões digitais identificadas... Compatibilidade... 99,87%... Sistemas de defesa desabilitados... Bem-vindo senhor Saga..."_

- Obrigado, computador... - Diz Saga. - Vocês podem entrar agora. É seguro, agora.

Todos adentram. Começam a analizar os computadores e estudar uma forma de abrir a cápsula. Saga e Mu estão particularmente intrigados com a cápsula.

- Ok, como o Kanon abriu a outra cápsula Mu? - Pergunta Saga.

- Eu não sei. Eu nunca consegui abrir a outra e imaginei que fosse devido a compatibilidade de DNA dele com Saga. Mas esta não foi ativada como a outra, mesmo com o próprio Saga aqui... No entanto, Kanon disse que sentiu uma espécie de pulsação vinda da cápsula quando se aproximou do meu laboratório... Minha teoria é de que talvez o coração artificial dormente precise de um estímulo para acordar...

- Estímulo? Interessante... Mas que estímulo poderia ser esse? - Pergunta Marin analisando os arquivos do laboratório.

- Eu não faço idéia... Gostaria que Kanon estivesse aqui... - Mu se lamenta.

- Eu espero que não chegue o dia em que precisaremos de Kanon para nos ajudar a resolver um problema científico... - Saga massageia as têmporas.

Mu se aproxima da cápsula, tentando olhar dentro para ver algo. O vidro era escuro e espesso, mas ele parecia ser capaz de ver um pouco do rosto da Marionete. E então, um pulso. O mundo inteiro parece congelar para Mu. Ele dá um passo vacilante para trás a princípio, mas um novo pulso chama sua atenção. Ele toca o vidro.

- Mu...? - Saga chama pelo companheiro, mas é ignorado.

- Vocês... Sentiram isso? - Mu pergunta boquiaberto sem tirar os olhos da cápsula por um segundo sequer.

Mais um pulso. Um brilho emanando da cápsula. Outro pulso. Outro brilho. Outro pulso. Outro brilho. E de repente, uma explosão de luz e vampores vazando por todos os lados, revelando uma marionete de cabelos negros, longos e ondulados, corpo magro e um pouco esbelto, coberto por uma roupa espacial de poliéster que se ajusta perfeitamente ao corpo dela.

- Minha nossa... Ela é...

Linda. Era o que Mu queria dizer, mas sua mente abandonou o torpor por tempo suficiente para se interromper e evitar um momento constrangedor.

- Incrível... - É tudo que ele consegue pensar em tão pouco tempo.

A marionete lentamente abre os olhos e dá um passo em falso pra frente, caindo de cara no chão, mas amparada por Mu antes que isto pudesse ocorrer. Mu a segura nos braços e a ampara.

- Você está bem?

- Hmm...? - Murmura a marionete.

_"Sistemas reiniciando... Sujeito: Lune. Ativação iniciada. 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... Reboot completo... Bom-dia, Marionete - Codi-nome: Lune..."_

- Quem falou isso? - Pergunta a Marionete olhando para os lados e absorvendo as imagens e sons ao seu redor. Em seguida, ela olha para frente deparando-se com o rosto espantado de Mu.

- O-oi... Seu nome é Lune?

Ela balança a cabeça que sim.

- Eu sou Mu. Bom-dia, Lune...

Ela leva um dedo a testa de Mu, tocando as pintinhas em sua testa. Parecia facinada com elas.

- Algo de errado, senhorita?

- Não! É que suas pintinhas são tãaaaao... Bonitinhas... n.n

O rosto de Mu não consegue ficar mais corado do que já está.

- O-o-o-obrigado... Con-consegue se levantar?

- Ah é... Eu ainda não tentei... Vamos ver...

Como um infante tentando se colocar de pé, a marionete se ergue. Suas pernas tremem e ela quase cai uma ou duas vezes, amparada por Mu, mas por fim ela consegue se erguer.

- Obrigadinha! - Lune aperta a bochecha de Mu.

- Nã-Não... Tem de que...

Lune olha ao redor.

- Bom-dia! Eu sou a Lune! Prazer em conhecê-los. - Ela faz uma reverencia com a cabeça.

- Eu acho que Afrodite ficará contente com sua noiva... - Diz Saga. - No entanto, creio que ela precisará de um pouco de... Aprendizado. O que acha, Mu?

- Senhor Mu será meu tutor? Nada me deixaria mais feliz.

- Creio que ela precise de roupas, antes de tudo, senhor Saga. - Diz Marin.

Saga olha para a marionete de cima a baixo.

- Sim, Marin. Você tem razão.

- Vamos levá-la para a minha casa, antes.

Todos olham pra Mu, intrigados. Seu rosto fica ainda mais vermelho e as engrenagens de seu cérebro começam a girar.

- Bem... Eu devo ter algumas roupas que a sirvam e... Eu poderei fazer um diagnóstico nela... Pra me certificar de que... Ela está bem... 'O.O'

- Claro, claro... Que seja... Afrodite ainda tem um mês pra anunciar seu casamento...

- Casamento...? - Lune pergunta curiosa.

- Sim. - Responde Saga. Lune. Nós estivemos procurando por você por um bom tempo. Você é uma marionete muito especial. E existe um rei que gostaria de se casar com você e fazer de você, sua rainha.

- Rainha? - Ela olha confusa pra Mu. - O que é isso?

- Bem... - Mu responde, encabulado. - Você será a governante de um país, ao lado do rei Afrodite.

- Ah entendi... Eu serei uma rainha então...

A marionete é levada a casa de Mu. Lá, ela recebera novas roupas. Um vestido branco, muito bonito, de seda. Sapatos bem delicados. Pulseiras e um colarzinho em forma de coração. E os longos cabelos amarrados em um rabo de cavalo. Ela se olhava no espelho, maravilhada com seu novo visual.

Alguém bate na porta.

- Posso entrar? - Era a voz de Mu.

- Claro, senhor Mu!

Mu trazia uma bandeija de comida para a Marionete e se depara com a visão da maravilhosa dela. E o rubor imediatamente preenche sua face.

- O que foi, senhor Mu? Eu... Não fiquei bem?

- Não... Quer dizer... Sim! Ficou... Linda...! Quer dizer... Está perfeita... Não! Quero dizer! Você está... Muito bem...

- Hhhmmm... O Cheiro está maravilhoso, senhor Mu...

- Ah obrigado... Eu sempre gostei muito de cozinhar... É um dos meus hobbies...

Mu entrega a bandeija para Lune que se senta e começa a comer delicadamente.

- Como está?

- Delicioso... Eu nunca imaginei que comida fosse tão gostosa...

Mu ainda parecia maravilhado com o fato de que as marionetes com corações artificiais eram capazes de apreciar até mesmo algo como gostos e cheiros. Na verdade, Mu estava maravilhado com tudo a respeito dela.

Lune era como uma singela bonequinha de porcelana, feita pelas mais habilidosas e carinhosas mãos, criada com o único propósito de um dia maravilhar os olhos das pessoas do mundo inteiro com sua perfeição estonteante. Observá-la comer delicadamente as panquecas e saborear cada pedacinho, era como ver um maravilhoso filme numa cena em câmera lenta. E Mu, de tão absorto que estava, mal notara quando ela terminara de comer.

- Obrigada, senhor Mu. - Ela entrega a bandeja de volta pra ele. - Então, o que faremos agora?

- Ah sim... Eu pedi a Saga para ser o seu tutor, Lune. Eu devo ensinar a você sobre o nosso mundo e sobre como se portar como uma rainha.

- Ok. Eu estou a sua disposição. Mas... Quem é este homem que eu vou ter de me casar, afinal...?

- Você não sabe? E... Bem... Estamos nos precipitando muito... Peço perdão... Você não é obrigada a se casar... O que estamos fazendo...? Nem sequer consultamos sua opinião. Você nem conhece Afrodite...

- E o que isto tem a ver...?

- Bom, casamento... É algo que... Deve envolver amor... Deve ser mais do que uma união carnal entre homem e mulher, deve ser uma união do espírito... Do coração...

- Aaahhh... Entendi... Ok. Que tal eu conhecer ele primeiro, antes de me decidir? E neste meio tempo, você me ensina tudo que eu preciso saber? O que me diz, senhor Mu...?

- Estamos de acordo, Lune.

Mu estende a mão. ela olha pra mão e pro rosto dele alternadamente sem entender.

- Assim. Tomemos esta como sua primeira lição. Segure minha mão e mova-a assim. É o que fazemos quando combinamos um trato. Amanhã, falaremos com o Imperador Shion para discutirmos uma visita a Nova Suécia, onde Afrodite a espera.

- Então, é um trato, senhor Mu.

Eles balançam mãos sorrindo.

**-Nova Suécia-**

Saga ativa um comunicador que entra em contato direto com o quarto de Afrodite. O belo príncipe senta-se na cadeira diante do comunicador.

- E então, Saga...? É ela...?

- Sim. É a marionete que seu antepassado "eu", pediu ao meu. Ela é idêntica em todos os aspectos.

- Perfeito... - Afrodite sorri com uma satisfação quase palpável no rosto.

Continua...


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaymer: Esta fic é feita sem propósitos financeiros. Apenas com o propósito de desejar um feliz aniversário para uma amiga muito especial e querida (embora ela viva sumida do MSN e do fanfiction... ù.u) Lune-Kuruta-sensei (Dia 16/05). Saint Seiya é do Kurumada. Não sei quem inventou Saber Marionetes, mas créditos pra ele(a). Eu só faço isso por que adoro... **

Reviews!

**Daniela:** Fico lisonjeado com seus elogios. Eu gosto de escrever sobre o Mu, por ser o meu cavaleiro de ouro favorito. E não precisa implorar. Eu pretendo continuar escrevendo sim. Hehehe... Beijos!

**Lune-sensei:** Uau! Uma review nada lacônica da Lune-sensei! Faz tempo que não recebo uma dessas! Com tantas fics de niver, faltava uma pra você né Sensei? Não me sentiria bem se não escrevesse um humilde presentinho pra você... u.u

O "estímulo" foi tão óbvio assim? E Lune-sensei tem um alter ego Saber Lune? Preciso ver isso! XD

Enfim. Feliz Niver sensei. Espero que tenha tido ao menos uma comemoraçãozinha, com um bolinho, apesar da vida atarefada. E presentes claro!

**Margarida:** Oh boy... Outra leitora me jurando de morte... Eu acho que vou ter uma vida bem curta afinal... x.x

**Capítulo 02 - Lições de vida**

A caravana caminhava pelas paisagens belas de Nova Inglaterra, diante da visão de montanhas e vales. Florestas maravilhosas. E campos lotados de flores. Lune parecia maravilhada com tudo que via.

- Senhor Mu! Qual os nomes dessas flores? - A marionete perguntou.

- Tenho certeza de que você pode acessar as informações no seu banco de dados, milady Lune.

Ela olha pra ele com um sorriso cálido estampado no rosto. Novamente, Mu não consegue impedir o rosto de corar com aquele olhar inocente.

- Mas assim não tem graça... Quero fazer as coisas como vocês... Aprender as coisas como vocês...

- Entendo... Pois bem. Esta é a Guzmania ligulata... Esta é a Dianthus caryophillus... Esta é a Zantedeschia aethiopica...

Lune dá sorrisinhos que novamente fazem o rosto de Mu corar.

- Disse algo engraçado?

- Eu acho que quem precisa aprender é você, senhor Mu! - Ela aperta a bochecha dele. - Não tô falando desses nomes esquisitos! Eles só servem pra tornar as flores coisas sérias, quando na verdade, elas são coisas alegres. Bonitas.

- Não entendo.

- O senhor já estudou todos os tipos de flores, mas já parou pra cheirar uma flor? Admirar ela? Vamos... Tente... E chama ela pelo nome dela mesmo... E não por nomes esquisitos... - Lune solta uma flor do Caule e entrega a flor a Mu. Então ele a leva até o nariz e cheira.

- Lírios... Bromélias...

- Isso! Você conseguiu, viu? Hahahaha!

Mu sorri.

- Parece que eu tenho muito a aprender com você, Milady Lune.

- Ai, senhor Mu. De novo com esse negócio de Milady... Eu já falei pra me chamar de Lune. Só Lune.

- Não seria apropriado. - Mu senta-se na grama ao lado dela. - Você será uma rainha. É uma marionete importante.

- Eu não sei nada disso. Eu nem casei com o tal de Asprodite ainda... u.u

- É Afrodite. - Mu sorri. Nossa. Há quanto tempo ele não sorri daquela forma.

- Eu acho que devemos fazer um novo trato. Você me ensina a ser rainha. Eu te ensino a apreciar as coisas belas da vida.

Aquele comentário surpreende Mu. Teria ele se tornado tão sério e viciado em trabalho que sua incapacidade de apreciar coisas belas tornara-se tão evidente?

- Tudo bem, Mila... Lune...

Um soldado se aproxima.

- Senhor. O almoço está servido.

- Ótimo. Vamos almoçar Lune.

- Eeeebaaaa! - Lune se levanta de uma única vez, correndo para a mesa.

Mu se levanta e vai atrás dela.

- Não, Lune! Espere!

Ela para e olha pra trás?

- Que foi, senhor Mu? - Lune pergunta confusa.

- Uma dama não deve correr. Uma dama deve sempre andar com graciosidade e elegância.

- E como eu faço isso? o.o

Mu segura na mão dela.

- Veja. Acompanhe-me. Vou lhe mostrar como uma dama deve caminhar.

Lune acompanha Mu, que caminhava com naturalidade apesar da estranheza dos soldados ao olhar a cena.

- Ai, senhor Mu. Mas assim é muuuuuito chato! Nunca correu mais do que as pernas podem aguentar? Só pelo prazer de correr?

- Não.

- Nem quado era criança?

- Não.

Lune olha pra Mu, confusa.

- Então, não sabe o que está perdendo! - Lune sai correndo novamente. - Vem senhor Mu! Vem!

- Ai... Essa será uma longa viagem... -.-'

A mesa estava servida. Apenas Mu e Lune estavam sentados. Os soldados, sentavam-se a grama comendo suas rações diárias.

- Agora, vamos lá. A postura é muito importante. Sente-se sempre de forma ereta. - Mu posiciona a cadeira pra ela se sentar. - Segure no garfo desta forma. Com delicadeza.

No meio da demonstração, Lune já estava com a atenção dispersa para uma taça de cristal com água. Ela olhava para a taça com um interesse inexplicável. Em seguida, ela pega taças de tamanhos variados servindo-os de água.

- Lune? O que está fazendo? - Pergunta Mu intrigado.

Ela começa a deslizar os dedos levemente por sobre as taças tirando sons.

- Ahahaha! Olha o que eu posso fazer, senhor Mu!

- Sim, é fascinante... Mas não passa de reverberação sonora gerada por seus dedos ao deslizar pelo cristal... Agora, vamos voltar a lição...

De repente, Lune já está completamente entretida, tirando uma melodia das taças. Uma melodia que traz um sentimento nostálgico ao peito de Mu. Uma nostalgia que nem ele conseguia expressar. E Lune se perde, encantada na música. De repente, todos os soldados estão deixando seus pratos de lado para ver o que Lune fazia. Todos encantados com a música.

- Nooooossa... O que é isso, senhor Mu? Essa coisa me fez arrepiar toda...

- Erm... Isso é... Isso é... Música... - Mu olha pra ela incrédulo. - Você tem informações no seu banco de dados?

Lune balança a cabeça dizendo que não.

- É... Como se uma... Memória distante... Brilhasse na minha cabeça... Sabe...?

Uma imagem de uma caixa de música vem a mente de Mu como um flash e logo desaparece.

- Entendo...

E de repente, uma salva de palmas, providenciada pelos soldados. Lune olha em volta com o rosto corado, se levanta e faz uma pequena reverência segurando a barra do vestido.

- Obrigada... Obrigada...

- Bom, pelo menos ela está aprendendo boas maneiras...

- Agora, comer!

Lune começa a levar o garfo a boca rapidamente, esvaziando o prato.

- Não, Lune! - Mu a repreende.

- Que foi? Não tá na hora de comer ainda?

- Você não pode comer assim... Não é nada digno de uma dama...

- Mas tá gostoso...

Mu suspira fundo.

- Eu sei, Lune, mas preste atenção. Você precisa sempre ter maneiras impecáveis quando estiver a mesa. Segure o garfo assim, como estou mostrando. E coma devagar. Mastigue bem, sem fazer barulho e de boca fechada.

Mu faz uma demonstração.

- Viu?

- Ai, tá bom...

Lune imita o movimento.

- Aaaassimmm? - Ela sorri fingindo graciosidade.

- Muito bem. Agora continue.

A viagem continuou por alguns dias, com a caravana parando esporádicamente para descansos e alimentação. As aulas de Lune continuavam, rígidas. Andar com livros na cabeça. Fazer reverências, decorar as funções de diferentes garfos e facas. Etiqueta e forma de conversar.

Era uma tarefa árdua para Mu, mas ele não desistia. Ter uma marionete hiperativa como aluna fora o desafio mais difícil de sua vida. Mas ao mesmo tempo, o mais feliz.

- E agora, vamos aprender valsa... Pode usar seu banco de dados, se houver qualquer informação... - Diz Mu.

- Ok... -Ela fecha os olhos. Suas palpebras se movem levemente como se ela estivesse sonhando. - Pronto.

Mu liga o som. A melodia ecoa pela clareira onde a caravana estava parada e Mu se aproxima de Lune.

- Me dê a mão assim... E você coloca a outra mão em meu ombro... E eu coloco uma mão na sua cintura... Agora acompanhe-me... 1, 2, 3...

Ela segue o movimento. Pisa no pé dele. Um pedido de desculpas sorridente depois e eles retomam as aulas. E de repente, os dois estão seguindo pelo movimento. Se olhando nos olhos. E rostos corados. O ambiente ao redor, parece mudar completamente.

De repente, eles não estão mais em uma floresta cercada de verde, mas num imenso salão de festa de um palácio, dançando e deslizando pela pista, felizes e contentes, sob olhares admirados de centenas de pessoas.

E ao último passo de dança, Lune gira parando nos braços de Mu, olhando-o cara a cara. E o salão de festas, desaparece como uma miragem, dando lugar a floresta novamente. Mu e Lune se afastam um do outro, um tanto assustados. Aparentemente, ambos tiveram a mesma visão.

- Bem... - Mu pigarreia, reassumindo a compostura. - Vamos parar por aqui... E dormir... Amanhã, devemos chegar a Nova Suécia... Onde você... Conhecerá seu noivo...

Lune sorri sem graça e concorda com a cabeça. Ela se vira e caminha até sua barraca, dando uma última olhada para trás, cruzando um último olhar com Mu. Quando ela se deita na cama, não consegue dormir.

Mu em sua barraca, também não consegue dormir. Pensando no que poderia significar aquela visão. E no que exatamente Lune representa pra ele? Por que ela desperta tantos sentimentos nostálgicos quando eles estão juntos?

A manhã chega e Mu sai de sua barraca para se deparar com Lune, novamente deixando de lado toda sua delicadeza. Ela simplesmente erguia uma pilha de coisas nos ombros e colocava sobre o cavalo.

- Lune, não faça esforço. Uma dama não deve ficar erguendo peso por aí. - Mu a repreende.

- Mas é levinho, senhor Mu.

- Mesmo assim. Você será uma rainha. Uma rainha não se presta a realizar trabalhos braçais. - Mu se volta para o soldado. - Por favor, termine de carregar as coisas.

- Sim, senhor. - Diz o soldado.

- Mas, senhor Mu...

- Já disse que não Lune. Vamos continuar... Chegaremos hoje a Nova Suécia e você deve estar apresentável.

Mu pega uma toalha, sabonete e roupas limpas.

- Vamos. Há um laguinho perto daqui. Você precisa tomar um banho.

Lune olha para si mesma. O vestido de seda estava sujo e a pele manchada de terra. A viagem, aparentemente foi um pouco dura para suas vestes. Mu acompanha Lune até o lago e lhe entrega as coisas.

- Obrigada, senhor Mu! - Ela retira as roupas de uma única vez e Mu se vira envergonhado.

- Lune! O que está fazendo?

- Ué. Tomando banho! Como o senhor falou! - Ela salta pra dentro do lago.

- Lune! Não deve se despir na frente dos outros! Não é educado!

- Ué... O que tem de mais? ô.o

- Uma moça não deve fazer isto, Lune. Principalmente uma rainha! - Mu ainda estava virado pra trás, morrendo de vergonha.

Lune nem prestava atenção. Apenas nadava de um lado pra outro, feliz e contente.

(**_Nota do Autor:_**_ Eu queria fazer essa fic bem aguinha com açúcar pra variar um pouco do festival da pervisse que ando escrevendo Lune-sensei. Mas me veio essa idéia na cabeça e tentei deixar ela o mais inocente possível. Espero que não se importe. E não adianta reclamar Dark Lune! Não vou deixar o Dark Ikarus escrever mais nada! ò.o_)

- Ei senhor Mu! Por que não toma banho também?

- Depois que você acabar, Lune. Eu não posso tomar banho junto de você! - Cara mais vermelha que um pimentão.

- Tá bom, mas não sabe o que está perdendo! A água está uma delícia!

E Lune começava a nada mais, esfregava o sabonete na pele para tirar a sujeira, espalhava o xampu nos cabelos, sentindo o cheirinho de papaia. Depois de alguns minutos, Lune volta para o acampamento com novas roupas limpas e os cabelos molhados.

- Venha aqui Lune. Vamos arrumar seus cabelos.

- Isso também? Eu gosto de sentir meus cabelos molhados, senhor Mu...

- Já disse que precisa estar apresentável. - Mu faz sinal para algumas criadas que os acompanhavam para que elas começacem a pentear e secar o cabelo de Lune.

A caravana chega finalmente a Nova Suécia. São recepcionados pelo povo nas ruas, celebrando a chegada da nova Rainha do Rei Afrodite. Sob aplausos, ovações e uma chuva de confeti, o povo recepcionava a segunda Marionete com coração do mundo, prestes a se casar com seu rei.

A caravana caminha até as portas do palácio onde o Rei Afrodite, trajado em vestes impecáveis os esperava. Ele caminha sorrindo até Mu e Lune e os cumprimenta. Primeiro, levando o torso da mão dela aos lábios.

- Formosa... Seja bem-vinda a Nova Suécia... Nosso país fica ainda mais belo com sua presença...

- Lune olha de Afrodite para Mu que acena com a cabeça. Ela faz uma pequena mesura.

- Obrigado por trazê-la em segurança, Mu, meu velho amigo...

- O prazer foi todo meu, majestade...

- Por favor. Formalidades não são necessárias entre nós. Venham. Preparei acomodações para recebê-los. Desfrutem da hospitalidade de Nova Suécia o quanto quiserem.

- Pódeixar, moço! n.n

Mu faz um facepalm gigantesco.

- Lune...

E ela sai correndo castelo adentro. Lógicamente, encantada com tudo que vê ao redor. Afrodite sorri.

- Ela é maravilhosa, Mu... Exatamente como... Como ela...

Ao adentrarem no castelo, no saguão principal, havia um imenso quadro de uma garota de cabelos negros e ondulados. Era idêntica a Lune.

- A doce Annabel... - Diz Afrodite, admirando Lune.

- Annabel...? - Mu pergunta atônito ao olhar para o retrato.

Continua...


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaymer: Esta fic é feita sem propósitos financeiros. Apenas com o propósito de desejar um feliz aniversário para uma amiga muito especial e querida (embora ela viva sumida do MSN e do fanfiction... ù.u) Lune-Kuruta-sensei (Dia 16/05). Saint Seiya é do Kurumada. Não sei quem inventou Saber Marionetes, mas créditos pra ele(a). Eu só faço isso por que adoro... **

Review(s)?

**Daniela:** Hehehe... Eu tinha adcionado. Só não sabia se a Daniela que tava aqui no meu MSN era você. Por causa do sobrenome. Mas... Enfim... Hehehe... Uma fã número 1! Yay me! XD

Continuando com o próximo capítulo!

O capítulo parece que ficou curtinho demais... Sorry Lune-sensei... ó.o

**Capítulo 03 - Como o coração não esperava**

Passaram-se algumas semanas e Mu já ensinara praticamente tudo que Lune precisava aprender. Os últimos dias antes do anúncio oficial e do casamento se aproximaram. Lune aprendera com louvor tudo que precisaria pra se tornar uma rainha. Agora Mu estava num quarto de uma estalagem na estrada, retornando para Nova Inglaterra.

Mu estava em seu quarto analisando suas pesquisas em computador. Mas sua mente não conseguia se concentrar em nada. Exceto Lune. Ele se apaixonou. Pronto. Ele admitiu isto a si mesmo. E ela está prometida a um rei. Por que ela sentiria qualquer coisa por ele? Ela viveria neste luxo todo da Nova Suécia, seria uma rainha com servos fazendo cada uma de suas vontades.

- Você parece abatido, Mu... - Diz Saga da porta.

- Você precisa parar de me assustar assim, Saga...

Saga sorri.

- A marionete te deu tanto trabalho, assim?

- Não mais do que sou capaz de lidar...

- Isto é muito bom de se ouvir. - Saga acende o cigarro. - Então, por que a cara emburrada? Como se não fosse óbvio...

- O que está insinuando Saga?

Saga dá uma longa tragada no cigarro, expirando a fumaça em seguida.

- Qual é, Mu... Você é um cientista... Faça as contas... Você estava certo... A marionete precisava de um estímulo ao coração artificial para despertar. Pode imaginar que tipo de estímulo possa ser este?

- Não...

- Oh, por favor... - Saga revira os olhos - Eu andei fazendo uma "busca arqueológica" no local da queda da nave original... Os despojos da nave ainda estavam lá e muita coisa foi resgatada pelos meus escavadores. Achei alguns projetos do Coração Artificial... Alguns arquivos e alguns diários...

- Alguma coisa disso tudo que possa me interessar, Saga?

- Oh, você se surpreenderia...

Mu pega os arquivos da mão de Saga.

- Você quase parece uma criança tramando uma pegadinha ansioso pra me ver com cara de bobo, Saga...

- Analogia interessante... Mas suponho que seja assim que eu me sinta...

Mu olha para a quantidade de papelada, disquetes e arquivos sobre a mesa e começa a analisar rapidamente. No meio de tudo aquilo, havia um diário muito antigo. Estava escrito Mu na capa.

- O que é isto?

- Pertenceu a você... Ou melhor dizendo, pertenceu a seu "eu" do passado, antes de chegar aqui...

- Você leu isto? - Mu pergunta com um ar um tanto... Repugnado.

- Mu, ler estas memórias seria uma violação da sua privacidade... Mas eu imaginei que pudésse haver algo de interessante a respeito das marionetes e do coração artificial...

- E o que o leva a pensar que haveria algo assim aqui?

- Por que aparentemente, segundo minhas descobertas recentes... Meu "eu" passado não criou as marionetes sozinho... Ele teve ajuda sua... - Saga diz sorrindo - Ou do seu "eu" passado...

- E descobriu alguma coisa a respeito disto?

- Não. Pelo visto, seu "eu" passado não mantinha nenhuma informação de seu trabalho arquivada neste diário. Ele é meramente um diário pessoal. Agora, pare de adiar o inevitável e leia logo o diário, Mu. Será esclarecedor...

Mu começa a ler o diário.

**-Segunda-feira. 3 de Maio de 157 segundo o calendário pós-grande Cataclisma-**

_"Já é o segundo mês singrando o espaço em busca de novas colônias. O planeta em que vivemos está sofrendo de superpopulação novamente. Poluição assola o planeta novamente. Parece que não importa o quanto evoluímos, somos incapazes de nos adaptar ao meio ambiente sem destruí-lo. Eu me pergunto se encontraremos algum planeta com vida nesta galáxia tão vasta. Ou se morreremos velhos singrando o cosmo em busca de um planeta habitável."_

Mu salta algumas páginas. Parece que não há nada de interessante no início do diário.

**-Quinta-Feira. 14 de Junho de 157 segundo o calendário pós-Grande Cataclisma-**

_"Os dias tem sido horríveis, e parecem nunca passar. Não importa por onde esta nave vá, tudo que encontramos é a escuridão inóspita do espaço. A tripulação começa a perder a esperança. Droga, eu começo a perder a esperança. Sinto vontade de cometer uma loucura... Mas não posso... Eu sou essencial aqui... Minha mente é necessária... Meu professor Shion me disse isto... Acho que há apenas um motivo para me manter forte... Ela... Mas não devo falar a respeito... Eu jamais poderia fazer isto... Ela jamais ficaria comigo..."_

- Quem é ela? - Pergunta Mu exasperado, mas temendo já conhecer a resposta. Claro que a resposta está mais do que óbvia, mas ele precisar ter certeza. Avança mais a leitura.

**-Sexta-Feira. 15 de Junho de 157 segundo o calendário pós-Grande Cataclisma-**

_"Ela estava linda hoje. Ela sempre está linda. Mas hoje havia algo diferente. Como se ela radiasse. Quando eu perguntei, ela disse simplesmente: 'Não é nada... Eu só acordei feliz hoje...' e sorriu pra mim de uma forma que me deixou completamente desarmado. Meu Deus, como ela pode fazer isto? Como uma única pessoa pode ser tão forte e se manter sorrindo por tanto tempo, apesar das piores circunstâncias? Enquanto tantos outros aqui se entregam ao desespero, Annabel é capaz de sorrir e irradiar a todos aqui, inclusive eu, com seus sorrisos..."_

Annabel! Era o nome da garota no quadro. A garota que Afrodite amava. Mu tinha razão. Era ela. Seu antepassado a amava também. Assim como ele ama Lune. E assim como ela estava prometida a Afrodite. Estaria ela prometida a Afrodite? Mu volta a ler o diário, agora de forma mais ávida.

**-Sábado. 16 de Junho de 157 segundo o calendário pós-Grande Cataclisma-**

_"Eu me decidi. Eu preciso dizer a ela como me sinto. Eu a amo. Não posso mais ficar apenas imaginando como seria. Eu preciso correr o risco. Talvez, ela sinta algo por mim também. Eu vou marcar um encontro com ela hoje. E dizer tudo que eu sinto!"_

**-Domingo. 17 de Junho de 157 segundo o calendário pós-Grande Cataclisma-**

_"Ela... Está namorando Afrodite... Eu fui tão idiota! Tão tolo! Como pude pensar que ela amaria a mim? Esse tempo todo eu sonhava com ela e ela amava Afrodite! Como pude ser tão cego? Eu deveria saber... Que ela nunca sentiu nada por mim..."_

Ler aquilo parecia tortura para Mu. ele estava vivendo a mesma coisa. Amava Lune assim como seu antepassado amou Annabel. E agora Afrodite estava pra levar seu amor de novo. Seria isto uma espécie de roda do destino que se repete? Uma espécie de ironia cruel que o destino pregava nele?

Mu vira a página. Não havia nada na página seguinte... Além de uma mensagem... Que não foi escrita com uma caligrafia diferente da sua.

_"Querido Mu. Eu sinto muito por ter lhe causado tanta dor. Eu suspeitava dos seus sentimentos por mim... Mas não tive coragem de me expressar... E como você nunca me disse nada, eu imaginei que... Você não sentisse nada por mim. Então, eu busquei consolo nos braços de Afrodite... Eu me senti excluída e queria tanto que as coisas tivessem dado certo entre nós... Quando você abriu seu coração pra mim, eu não soube como reagir... Afrodite teve de chegar em cima da hora e estragar tudo... Eu... Eu teria dito sim! Sim, eu te amo também! Eu não sei se você verá esta mensagem, mas espero que possa me perdoar... E que se ainda houver um resquício de amor por mim dentro do seu peito, que nós possamos tentar de novo... Com amor, Annabel..._

_PS.: Eu terminei de transferir algumas memórias para o protótipo do Armazenador Sináptico que você desenvolveu. É meu último presente pra você."_

Annabel amava Mu no passado. Teria ele tido conhecimento sobre esta mensagem? E que Armazenador Sináptico é esse? Onde poderia estar?

Mu revira os projetos que estão jogados sobre a mesa até encontrar um com o título de "armazenador sináptico".

- Não pode ser... Isso é... O coração artificial! O coração artificial de Lune! Nele está armazenado todas as memórias e os sentimentos de Annabel pelo meu antepassado! Será que ele sabia disto?

Mu volta a revirar o diário. Ele revê as datas. A data da mensagem de Annabel no diário... Foi o mesmo dia em que a nave com os seis tripulantes caiu neste planeta! Annabel teria morrido no acidente sem expressar o que realmente sentia por Mu? Ele precisava fazer alguma coisa!

- Há uma boa possibilidade de que o Mu do passado não soubesse. Como pode ver pelas as datas... A mensagem de Annabel foi escrita no dia em que nossa nave caiu neste planeta... O legado de Annabel possivelmente está armazenado no coração artificial de Lune.

Mu segura Saga pelos ombros.

- Por que não me disse antes, Saga?

- Eu descobri apenas recentemente. E vim o mais rápido que pude para lhe contar. E sugiro que você se apresse. Afrodite pretende antecipar o casamento.

- O que?

- Você precisa voltar imediatamente para Nova Suécia, Mu. Ou Lune se casará com Afrodite.

- Mas... Mas... Se Lune realmente me ama... Por que ela não se lembrou de mim? Ou dos sentimentos que tinha por mim?

Saga leva a mão ao ombro do amigo.

- Lembre-se Mu... O coração artificial, precisa de estímulo para ser ativado... "Estimule" melhor o coração dela...

Mu acena, começa a juntar suas coisas e sua bagagem e sai correndo do quarto como se o mundo fosse acabar e ele tivesse um monte de assuntos pendentes a resolver. Na verdade, ele tinha apenas um assunto pendente. E se não resovesse este assunto, seria o fim do mundo, mesmo... Para ele.

Ele precisa impedir um casamento.

Continua...


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaymer: Esta fic é feita sem propósitos financeiros. Apenas com o propósito de desejar um feliz aniversário para uma amiga muito especial e querida (embora ela viva sumida do MSN e do fanfiction... ù.u) Lune-Kuruta-sensei (Dia 16/05). Saint Seiya é do Kurumada. Não sei quem inventou Saber Marionetes, mas créditos pra ele(a). Eu só faço isso por que adoro... **

Reviews!

**GoldMasters20:** Obrigado! Fico feliz que tenha gostado! n.n

**Daniela:** Fã número zero? Pode ser. Mas como eu disse, não enche muito a bola deste Ikarus, senão ele logo começa a se achar. XD

**Capítulo 04 - Parem o casamento (Em homenagem a Lune-sensei! XD)!**

Lune estava em seu quarto sendo arrumada pelas marionetes criadas. Já estava usando o vestido branco, imenso e tecido pelas melhores marionetes alfaiates de Nova Suécia. As marionetes faziam maquiagem, ao mesmo tempo em que penteavam o cabelo e arruamavam o vestido. Lune olhava para o espelho, admirada com sua mudança radical, mas ao mesmo tempo sentindo um vazio no peito.

Sem saber explicar porquê, lembranças de Mu, desde o seu despertar até o momento da chegada a Nova Suécia Lune contiuava lembrando do sorriso sincero e carinhoso. Dos olhos amorosos. As últimas semanas com Afrodite tem sido maravilhosas. Ele foi atencioso, carinhoso e compreensivo. Mas por alguma razão, o rosto de Mu parecia substituir o de Afrodite nestas lembranças. Como ela sentia uma saudade inexplicável de Mu. Por que aqueles sentimentos inundavam seu peito? E o que eles significavam? Nada fazia sentido pra ela.

- Está pronta majestade...

- Obrigada... - Lune diz enquanto a marionete coloca o véu nela.

Enquanto isso, Afrodite se preparava em seu quarto. As marionetes terminavam de preparar o traje cerimonial de Afrodite. O toque final, uma rosa vermelha no peito.

- Hoje, eu me reuno a minha amada... Minha doce Annabel...

O mordomo do castelo adentra o quarto.

- Com licença, senhor... Chegou o momento...

- Obrigado Svorden... Já estou descendo...

O altar do casamento foi erguido no jardim do palácio. O mais maravilhoso de todos os jardins. Onde havia as mais belas roseiras. O altar estava erguido em um coreto diante de um labirinto de moitas adornado com roseiras. Cadeiras estavam dispostas em duas longas fileiras que formavam um corredor estreito por onde os noivos logo caminhariam.

_"Recebam, sua majestade real... O Rei de Nova Suécia... Afrodite!"_

Quando as portas se abrem todos os lordes e nobres presentes para a cerimônia olham para trás, acompanhando cada passo do Rei Afrodite, caminhando deslumbrante e austero pelo carpete ao som da marcha nupcial.

O padre esperava com a bíblia na mão e um sorriso no rosto.

- Grande dia, virá meu jovem... Há muito esperei por este dia...

- Obrigado, padre... - Afrodite faz uma leve reverencia com a cabeça.

Posicionado diante do altar, Afrodite se volta para as portas do castelo, onde Lune vem caminhando, acompanhada de marionetes que seguram seu enorme véu. Afrodite não pode deixar de notar o rosto triste da noiva. Mas ela percebe que naquele momento, as pessoas esperam que ela sorria e por isso, ela sorri. Ao se aproximar do altar, Afrodite ergue o véu dela, olhando nos seus olhos e depositando um carinhoso beijo em sua testa.

- Você está absolutamente linda, minha rosa...

_"Uma rosa para uma rosa!"_, as palavras ecoam na mente de Lune.

A mente dela viaja ao passado quando Annabel está diante de Afrodite, na nave espacial

Lune sorri e acena com a cabeça. A distância Saga observa tudo com um sorriso no rosto.

- Caros amigos... Nobres cavalheiros... Estamos presentes aqui, para unir este casal, nos laços do sagrado matrimônio... Como nossos ancestrais em um planeta distante, uníamos homens e mulheres com laços de amor... E agora encontramo-nos num mundo, sem nossas parceiras... Então, imaginem quão abençoado é este jovem rei, que encontrou para si uma rainha...

A mente de Lune vagueia novamente ao passado.

_"Eu... Eu... Estou namorando com o Afrodite, Mu... Sinto muito..."_

_"Oh... Eu entendo..."_

Aquela dor bate fundo em seu peito e uma lágrima escapa por seu rosto em plena cerimônia. Uma lágrima que não escapa por Afrodite. Mas ele não interrompe o padre para perguntar o que há de errado.

_"Annabel! O que pensa que está fazendo? Por que voltou?"_

_"Eu precisava pegar isto, Mu!"_

_"O Armazenador sináptico? Arriscou sua vida por isto? Por que?"_

Um som de explosão e imagens de fogo invadem a mente de Lune. Ela se vê separada de Mu, lembrando-se da dor de seu corpo ferido.

_"Annabel! Não! Por que...? Por que se arriscou tanto por isto?"_

_"Por que... É muito importante... Tudo de mais importante que tenho... Está aí... E é tudo seu..."_

_"Annabel!"_

_"Venha Mu! Temos de ir! Não podemos mais salvá-la!"_

_"Não Afrodite! Temos de voltar... Temos de voltar... Voltar..."_

- Lune... Você toma este jovem Afrodite... Como seu legítimo esposo, na riqueza e na pobreza, na saúde e na doença... Até que a morte os separe?

Lune solta o buquê e leva as mãos a cabeça.

- Não!

- Meu amor...! O que há de errado...?

- Sinto muito, senhor Afrodite... Não posso fazer isto... Não posso me casar com o senhor...

Afrodite se assusta. Não acreditou ter ouvido aquelas palavras saindo da boca de sua amada.

- Mas... Por que...?

As portas do castelo se abrem e Mu invade a cerimônia. Marionetes de guarda imediatamente apontam suas lanças para ele.

- Lune! Não se case com ele!

- Senhor Mu? - Lune se volta para trás ao ouvir a voz de Mu. E seu sorriso se alarga.

Lune corre até Mu, mas é segurada pelos braços, por Afrodite.

- Minha amada... O que aconteceu? Por que não quer se casar comigo? Pensei que nos amássemos...

- Ao seu lado, eu descobri a felicidade, senhor Afrodite... Mas não conheci o amor...

- Mentira... Sempre nos amamos... Mu nunca sequer se declarou para você, se algum dia a amou... E você disse que me amava...

- Não dê ouvidos a ele, Lune! - Grita Mu de longe, ansioso para correr até ela, mas incapaz de se mover devido as lanças em seu pescoço.

- Maldito seja, Mu! Pensei que fosse meu amigo! Mas novamente, você trama para tomar de mim a mulher que eu amo!

- Eu sinto muito Afrodite... Mas eu também a amo... E não posso deixar que Lune se case, sem tentar... Dizer a ela o que sinto...

- Não permitirei, Mu! Hoje, eu perco um amigo! Marionetes! Matem Mu!

- Não!

Lune salta na direção de Mu destroçando as marionetes com socos. Em seguida, ela começa a rasgar o vestido de noiva para lutar com as outras que ainda estão de pé. Mu pega uma espada de uma marionete caída.

- Eu vou ajudar você, Lune.

- Sim, senhor Mu!

- Lune... Me chame de Mu...

Ela sorri pra ele e ambos começam a lutar contra as marionetes até não sobrar nenhuma de pé. A força de Lune era muito maior que a das marionetes da guarda real. E Mu parecia se virar bem com a espada. Enquanto eles lutavam, Afrodite também se apropria de uma espada de uma marionete caída e se dirige até Mu. A este ponto, não havia mais nenhum convidado presente. Estavam todos correndo desesperados pelo castelo até a saída.

- Você sempre arruína tudo, Mu! Sempre o covarde que não tem coragem de dizer a ela o que sente até que seja tarde demais! É tarde demais! 

- Não é, Afrodite.

Os dois começam a trocar golpes de espada. Mas Afrodite lutava melhor com a espada do que Mu. Não demora até que esta superioridade comece a pender a balança. E Mu é ferido na perna, a espada é lançada de sua mão ao chão. E a lâmina de Afrodite encontra a garganta de Mu. Uma carícia da ponta da lâmina no pescoço de Mu e os lábios de Afrodite se contorcem num sorriso.

- Adeus, Mu... Lune será minha...

Mu fecha os olhos quando Lune destrói a lâmina de Afrodite com seu soco.

- Não o machuque, senhor Afrodite! Por favor! - Lune abre os braços diante do rei. - Não o machuque. Se realmente me ama, não mate o senhor Mu...

Mu se levanta.

- Lune... Você se lembra...? Dos sentimentos que tinha por mim...? E dos sentimentos que eu tinha por você?

Mu segura Lune gentilmente pelos ombros virando-a pra si e ficando cara a cara com ele. Ele ergue o olhar dela levando um dedo ao seu queixo e olhando fundo em seus orbes tristes.

- Eu... Eu... Não consigo lembrar, senhor Mu...

- Lune! Eu exijo que se afaste dele!

Lune ignora Afrodite.

- Estímulo... Estímulo... Estimular o coração... Ok... Lune... Eu te amo...

Mu rapidamente une seus lábios aos de Lune. Ela olha pra ele incrédula a princípio, mas logo fecha os olhos e se deixa levar pelo beijo. Pelas sensações. Pelos sentimentos que afloram e transbordam de seu coração artificial como água transbordando de uma represa. Afrodite não pode fazer nada além de olhar, chorando.

- Não Mu... Como pôde... Ela era minha... Eu a amo...

- Eu sinto muito, Afrodite... -Mu interrompe o beijo e responde sem desviar o olhar de Lune.

- Mu...? - Lune sussurra.

Ele acena com a cabeça. Acaricia o rosto dela. Sorri e a beija novamente. Desta vez, um breve toque de lábios que novamente desperta uma tempestade elétrica que percorre o corpo de ambos. Afrodite abandona toda a esperança e apenas larga a espada. Cai de joelhos, desolado.

Lune se aproxima dele e se ajoelha ficando cara a cara com o rei Afrodite.

- Sinto muito, senhor Afrodite... Eu queria que houvesse uma pessoa para você, mais apropriada do que eu... Mas...

- Tudo bem... - Afrodite disse chorando. - Eu só tenho a mim mesmo para culpar... Meu antepassado foi quem desviou a rota da nave, enciumado pelo amor de Annabel por Mu... Graças a ele, vivemos neste mundo, onde um homem não pode conhecer o amor verdadeiro... Que dirá experimentá-lo...

Afrodite se ergue austero.

- Aproveite, Mu... Pois neste dia, você é mais rico que qualquer rei deste planeta...

Mu não sabe o que dizer. Não tem o que dizer. Apenas acena enquanto Afrodite vira as costas e parte. Mu e Lune novamente se abraçam.

- Me perdoe...

- Perdoar? Por que, senhor Mu?

- Por minha causa, este momento levou mais de 100 anos para acontecer...

Mu segura o rosto sorridente e lacrimejante de Lune gentilmente com ambas as mãos e deposita mais um beijo em seus lábios. Um leve pigarrear chama a atenção dos dois que se viram para o lado e vêem Saga. O único convidado que não fugiu do casamento durante a comoção.

- Eu disse que muito ainda estava pra acontecer... E nem sempre pode-se prever o comportamento das marionetes de coração artificial...

- Quer dizer que não esperava por este final...?

Saga dá um sorriso cínico.

- Mas às vezes, o coração artificial não nos surpreende tanto... Afinal, ele não é diferente do nosso próprio coração... Não é verdade, Mu?

Mu sorri e abraça Lune.

- Para onde vai agora, Saga?

- Creio que ainda haja muitas mariontes fantásticas a serem encontradas por aí... - Saga acena um adeus. - Até a próxima, Mu... Manterei contato...

**-Um mês depois-**

De volta a Nova Inglaterra, Mu e Lune vivem felizes e juntos. Mu retomara sua posição como cientista imperial e Lune havia despertado todo seu sentimento armazenado no peito por ele. Mu trabalhava em sua casa, tranquilamente enquanto Lune plantava suas flores no jardim.

Ela olha a distância e vê uma bicicleta se aproximando. Era Kanon. O entregador.

- Kanon! Que surpresa! Não o vimos há um bom tempo... - Diz Lune sorrindo.

- Ei gatinha! Como tá a vida mole?

- Muito bem... E como vai a Angel?

- Estamos muito bem. A banda vai bem... Não podemos reclamar... - Kanon sorri de forma sicera.

- Que bom. Ainda trabalhando como entregador?

- Pois é. Na verdade estou quebrando o galho de uns caras que não puderam trabalhar hoje. A Angel tá ajudando também.

- Isso é ótimo! Mas e aí? O que veio nos entregar?

- Ah! Uma encomenda do Saga. Ele pediu pra que eu entregasse esta pessoalmente.

Kanon entrega a caixinha para Lune. Logo Mu está saindo pela porta trazendo uma bandeja com copos e uma jarra de suco.

- Olá Kanon. Trouxe seu favorito. Limonada.

- Por isso que você é meu herói, Mu! Dá aqui, amigão! - Kanon começa a beber a limonada numa golada só. - Só falta você aceitar meu conselhor e comprar uma casa na cidade. Subir até aqui é trabalho bravo, cara...

- Vou pensar no assunto, Kanon... - Mu abre a encomenda de Saga. - Ora, ora... Parece que Saga tinha razão. O antepassado dele tinha mais marionetes com corações artificiais escondidas pelo planeta... E ele já está no rastro de mais uma.

- Mesmo? - Pergunta Lune. - Que incrível, querido! Podemos ir junto? Diz que sim, vai!

- E perder a chance de recepcionar mais uma marionete que trará esperança para o mundo? Jamais. Claro que vamos juntos. - Responde Mu.

- Eeeebaaaa! Vou preparar as malas!

- Hehehe... Ela é muito entusiasmada...

- Nisso, ela se parece com a Angel... Hahahaha!

- Por falar nisso, por que você e a Angel não vem junto Kanon? Teremos uma reunião de marionetes lendárias.

- Ih demorou, xará! Vou falar com a Angel que vamos sair em turnê!

Kanon sai pedalando na bicicleta e Mu olha para seu lar. É impossível impedir o sorriso de escapar do seu rosto.

The End!

PS.: Eu tentei, Lune-sensei! Eu juro que tentei escrever um Afrodite que não fosse tão canalha e isso foi o menos canalha que eu consegui fazê-lo. Mas juro que tento mais na próxima! E ainda vou conseguir fazer um Afrodite mais honrado, ok...? X.x

Enfim, espero que tenha gostado. Fiz de coração e com todo o carinho pra você. n.n

Novamente, parabéns! Feliz aniversário e que sua vida seja repleta de muitas coisas felizes! Pois você merece! n.n

Beijão e tô esperando as reviews heim? XD


End file.
